Super Psycho Love
by Sakurras
Summary: After catching Ron cheating on her, Hermione wants revenge. Two Slytherins offer to fake date her and she accepts. It was supposed to be a "no feelings involved" relationship but what happens when feelings start to arise?


**This story is based off the song "Super Psycho Love" by Simon Curtis. I do not own anything! All song rights go to Simon Curtis and all characters go to JK Rowling!**

Super Psycho Love

Chapter 1

Hermione stalked away from the Burrow in a fit of rage. She had come over to surprise Ron Weasley, her boyfriend, and had caught him fucking Lavender Brown. She had nearly hexed Ron to death. She had used both the Bat-Boogey Hex and a Stinging Hex on him, then stormed out of his house. Needless to say their relationship was over.

She apparated to an apartment complex that was settled on the edge of Diagon Alley and walked up the stairs to Apartment 394. She knocked on the door furiously and tapped her foot impatiently. She had her arms crossed and her body was tense.

After a minute of waiting, she knocked on the door louder. She was angry and hurt and, at the moment, very impatient. Her foot tapped faster, and she banged on the door again. This earned her a response from the occupant inside.

"Hold on! I'm coming," was the muffled response.

A moment later the door and opened and Draco Malfoy was revealed. He took one look at Hermione and stepped aside to let her in. He watched her storm in then closed the door behind her. He watched her walk over to the couch and throw herself on to it. There were footsteps coming from the stairs, and he turned to see Blaise enter the room. Blaise gave him a questioning look, and he shrugged his shoulders. He turned his attention back to her when he heard her crying. Blaise walked over to the couch and sat down beside her.

"What's wrong, Cara?" Blaise asked, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and flung her arms around Blaise's neck and sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

"He cheated on me!" she sobbed out and she felt Blaise tense up.

"What?" Draco growled, his hands clenching into fists.

"I went over to the Burrow to surprise him, and I heard moans coming from the bedroom. I walked up the stairs and found him shagging Lavender fucking Brown!" she sobbed and Blaise gently stroked her hair.

"I'll kill him!" Draco said.

Draco and Blaise were very protective of Hermione, and would quickly hurt anyone who hurt her. Their friendship had formed when Hermione started working at Draco's company, 2 years ago. She needed a job, and he was willing to accept her. However, the only position he had was as his secretary. She had begrudgingly accepted the job and had been working there since.

_At first their relationship was strained and strictly business-related. Then, one night, Hermione had been working late, when she passed out at her desk. She had had a headache ever since she woke up, but she had thought it would pass after taking some medication. However, it remained with her the rest of the day._

_She had decided to work late that day, even with her headache, because she was behind on paperwork. Luckily, for her, Draco had decided to work late as well. She was about to leave when a large wave of dizziness washed over. It had caused her fall out of her chair and hit the floor. The sound of her body connecting with the floor had alerted Draco, and he had rushed out of his office and found her. She was barely conscious and was fighting unconsciousness back. She had a high fever and her pulse was racing._

_He had taken her to St. Mungos, where they determined that she had been working too much and was suffering from a stress-induced fever. Needless to say, she was off for the next week, and Draco started keeping an eye on her, to make sure she didn't overwork herself. _

_After that incident her and Draco had called a truce and decided to try being friends. It was a rocky friendship at first but soon he became one of her closest friends. It was through him that she and Blaise had become close friends as well. The trio was very close, and it was rare that you saw just two of them._

"Draco, don't worry about him. I hexed him before I left." She said causing Draco to smirk.

"That's our girl." Blaise said proudly.

"However, I want to find a way to get back at him." She said.

"Do you have any ideas?" Draco asked, sitting beside her and Blaise. She shook her head, sadly.

"No, not yet," She said, "But I want it to hurt his pride and prove to him that his decision to cheat on me was a big mistake." She said, an evil look overtaking her face.

"Well, why not date someone better than him. Someone smart and much better looking than him. Someone who's much better in bed and treats you like the princess you are." Blaise said, smiling softly.

"Who did you have in mind?"

"Honestly Cara, sometimes you can be so oblivious. You've got two guys who fit the description right here." Draco said, smirking.

"You would do that for me?"

"Cara, I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't want to go through with it." Blaise said.

"So that's why you suggested it? So you could help me get back at Ron."

"Of course. You should know by now that we don't really like you dating guys, and this is the exact reason why. We hate to see you get hurt, but, now that you've been hurt, we will do anything and everything to get revenge. After all, at the end of the day, you are our girl." Blaise said, gently nipping her ear.

"B-but you and Draco are lovers." Hermione said, a soft gasp coming out when Blaise nipped her earlobe.

"Darling, you should know that Blaise and I are "occasional lovers". We still bring girls over, but if we don't feel like having a girl, we have each other." Draco said, smirking.

"Won't it be awkward between us, after this is over, if we have sex and everything?"

"That is why we won't let our feelings get in the way. This is purely for revenge, and sex is out of the question. We'll kiss, yes, but we will refrain from having sex." Blaise said.

"Just agree, Hermione." Draco said, picking up her hand. She sighed softly.

"Fine, but once this over, we will go back to normal." She said and the boys nodded.

"Alright." They said.

"Now that that's settled, I'm sleeping here tonight. I don't really feel like going home." She said, standing up.

It wasn't odd for her to stay over. In fact, she had her own room in the apartment and kept clothes and the necessary toiletries over. She had her own bathroom connected to her room, so she didn't have to risk walking in on one of the boys naked or vice-versa.

"Alright. Goodnight, Hermione." The boys said.

"Goonight." She said and walked up to her room.

"This will be interesting." Blaise said, once Hermione was in her room. Draco grinned at him.

"This is going to be fun." He said.

"Well, let's go to bed as well." Blaise said, giving Draco a smirk.

"I hope you don't plan on going to sleep any time soon." Draco said, standing up.

He grabbed Blaise's hand and drug him to their bedroom. Blaise closed and locked the bedroom door, then set silencing spells over the room, so they didn't wake Hermione. That night, the boys didn't get much sleep and didn't wake up until noon the next day.


End file.
